Finding A Watch: A Haruto Tenjo Adventure
by senshi moon
Summary: Kaito's birthday is here, and Haruto wants to give his brother a watch, but he does not know which type! So Haruto embarks on journey to ask different people about the type of watch his brother would like. From Chris to Akari, multiples! Will Haruto find the perfect watch on time? Well read and find out!


**I got this idea from Durbe-chan's story "Kaito's Part-Time Job" when she mentioned that Haruto gave his brother a watch. At first, I was going to make this a one-shot, but then ideas sprung towards me, which caused me to decide to expand this more where Haruto goes to different people to see what type of watch his brother would like. And we start off with Chris, or how everyone knows him, V!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Nii-san...Nii-san..." Haruto repeated to Kaito. Haruto waited until he had his brother's full attention. Kaito stopped typing on his laptop to look at Haruto.

Kaito smiled, "What is it Haruto?"

Haruto blinked. Did his brother just smile? Haruto shook his head. "Um...You know that your birthday is coming-"

"I don't want anything Haruto," Kaito blunty interrupted. He returned to typing on his laptop.

Well that was a little too blunt. Haruto sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with his nii-san, so he decided on a different technique. "Too bad nii-san."

That declaration caught Kaito's attention. "What?"

"I already have a gift for you. Please tell me that you'll accept it," Haruto pleaded. He even got on his knees and 'begged' and pretended to cry. "Please nii-san!"

Kaito blinked and quickly said, "Wait Haruto! Stand up! You know that I'll accept any gift you give me!"

Haruto smirked at the ground. _'Got you nii-san!'_ Rapidly, Haruto looked up and smiled. "Really?! I'm so glad! I'm sure you'll love it!" Haruto declared as he quickly ran out of his brother's room.

Kaito sighed, shook his head, and returned to typing. _'T__hat little brother of mine. He's getting more cunning as the years go by.'_

Outside though, Haruto stood by his brother's door. _'I might have said that I already have his gift, but in actuality, I don't...I have an idea...but I just don't know which type...'_ Haruto sighed and walked along the corridors of their house. He was going to need everyone's help on this! But first, he needed to find Orbital. His brother will kill him if he found out that he went by himself without Orbital...

* * *

"Hmmm...Where to first Haruto-sama?" Orbital asked as he and Haruto walked along the streets of Heartland City.

Haruto sighed. "That's just it Orbital. I just don't know who to ask first! Should I ask Yuma-san? Kotori-san?"

"W-What are you planning on getting for K-Kaito-sama, Haruto-sama?" Orbital asked again.

"A watch...but nii-san doesn't really wear those type of things..." Haruto defeatedly whispered as he looked down at the sidewalk. But then, he lifted his head in determination. He exclaimed, "But that doesn't mean that I'll give up! I'm going to get nii-san a watch!" In a lower tone though, "...But I just don't know which type..."

"Eh? Haruto? Orbital?" Both Haruto and Orbital looked up to see Chris walking the opposite direction from them, though he stopped when he saw the duo.

"Chris-san? What are you doing here?" Haruto asked.

Chris chuckled. "I should be asking you that Haruto." He looked around Haruto, but he didn't see his familiar pupil. "Where's Kaito?"

Haruto sighed. "That's the thing...You know my brother's birthday is coming up right?" Chris nodded. "Well, I know what to get him, but I just don't know what type I should get. You know what I'm saying?"

Chris sweatdropped. The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree. Haruto just now acted like his older brother, vague, yet clear. "Well what do you want to get him?"

"A watch."

Chris blinked. He blinked two more times. "Kaito doesn't wear watches."

Haruto nodded. "I know...But...Wouldn't it look cool on him?"

Chris pondered for a moment. "Well...Yes, I concur with you. But knowing his attitude, he will not appreciate his wrist being contained by a materialistic object."

"That's true. But he is terrible time keeper. When he used to hunt Numbers, he always asked Orbital the time."

"A watch will do some change in him," Chris agreed. "But you don't know what type to get him right? How are you planning to figure that out?"

"Well that's where you come in Chris-san!" Haruto enthusiastically exclaimed.

Chris looked at him curiously. "Me? How?"

"Since you have known nii-san before I had been born, you know about him more than anyone."

Chris widened his eyes in realization. "Oh! You want me to tell you about some types of watches that he might like," Chris concluded.

Haruto nodded. "Exactly...So which type?"

"A black watch," Chris immediately answered.

Haruto blinked. "What? Black? That's it?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. Your brother is not a colorful person. He will not appreciate a watch with so many colors. Besides, black suits him (Hey, it's an unintentional pun)."

"I guess..." Haruto spoke unsurely. Sure his brother wore black everywhere he went, but that didn't mean that all the things he owns should be black.

Before Chris could comment on his expression, a beep came from his pocket. "Haruto?" Chris waited until he had Haruto's attention. "I need to leave. My father and I are working on a new project, and we need to finish it by today."

Haruto nodded, completely understanding. "I understand Chris-san."

"Good," Chris said as he began to walk away. Though he turned around after a few steps he took. "Haruto. Try going to my brothers or Yuma. They could be of some help." Now he fully turned and walked away.

Haruto and Orbital just watched (Another pun! Wow!) as he left. Orbital broke the silence first. "H-Haruto-sama! W-What are you planning to do next?"

Haruto shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. Should I ask his brothers? Yuma? Or should I just go buy him the watch I like?"

"W-Well...The choice is y-yours Haruto-sama!"

Haruto pondered for a moment. "I guess we could go ask different people...I mean, it's worth a shot...And if we don't like their suggestions, we could just buy one we know it's perfect."

Orbital nodded. "A-At your service H-Haruto-sama!"

"Okay. I guess we could go ask Thomas and Michael-san..." Haruto stated uncertainly as he began walking towards the Arclight Mansion, the opposite direction Chris went. Orbital followed after him.

_'I just hope that they will be able to provide better suggestions than Chris-san...'_

* * *

**Woo! Another story-*receives angry glares* Okay! Okay! I know I should finish my other stories first (I have like, 5 pending), but I couldn't help myself! I just had to get this posted! If you guys are wondering about the watch as the image cover, that watch is mine (As in, I wear it). That's probably not going to be the watch that Kaito receives...or is it? It could be what do you guys think? I hope to be able to update my other stories today. I don't know how that's going to go considering that I am terribly sick (Ugh). Well, you guys know the drill and that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
